Archaic Dreams
by vampyrechick
Summary: Discontinued
1. The Wound

**Archaic Dreams**

Summary: The two McManus brothers are getting along fine with their Da, the trio of saints purging the streets of south Boston of sinners. But when there is hit, he is pushed into forcible retirement, when he returns to their Ma in Ireland, the brothers loose focus. Driven to see so many die, it takes two women to make the boys remember what it is to live.

* * *

"Jesus Christ! " Murphy ducked behind an old ottoman torn by ricocheting bullets.

"You good Murph?" Connor asked over the blasts, at receiving no reply he shouted out "MURPHY!"

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, somehow Murphy managed to slip from around the furniture to behind the bar where Connor was hiding. "stop yer shoutin', I'm right here."

"ya' scared me there for minute ya' know. Fuckin' answer next time alright?" Connor smacked him upside his head.

"Fuck you!" He indignantly smacked Connor back. An all out brawl might have ensued had the Mobsters not shaken them from their quarrel.

"You Fuckin' Assholes! Show yourselves!"

Looking slightly over the counter top the boys saw the relatively short greasy haired gangster holding a .45 with a shaking hand. He nervously looked about, trying to determine which way the shooters could have gone. There was a shot and his eyes glazed over before his body fell lifeless to the floor. There in a black trench coat stood McManus senior. Smoke swirling about him in a surreal, almost ethereal sort of way. The boys stood up fully and brushed off the debris from the floor.

"Where's the Don?" He asked gruffly. BANG!

He cried out as he fell to the floor, Don Alfonsina standing there with a gun in hand. His once white suit stained with sweat, blood, and what would later be determined as a mass amount of gunpowder (it seemed the brothers caught him in the middle of one of his "business meetings"). The brother's world seemed to pause for the briefest of moments. Then as if it had been put in fast-forward, they hopped over the top and rush the Don before he could squeeze out another shot. Connor put his gun to his head while Murphy kicked his knees out making him slam into the hard marble floor of his mansion. There was a sickening crack as Alfansina's knees made contact. Taking deep calming breaths, the brothers put barrels of their guns on the back of his head.

"Non niente lei voi stessi chiama il siants! suo!" He spat, tears and saliva choking him in his emotional state. Feeling as if he couldn't possible make his situation worse, he decided to put salt in open wounds.

"Ucciderò la maniera di youthe ho ucciso il suo vecchio amico! lei l'unirà nella morte, soffocando sul suo proprio sangue, l'adn piangendo fuori da amando un fallig di vigliacco alle sue ginocchia come ha fatto-"

Murphy growled as he rammed the butt of his gun into Alfansina's skull.

" No! Murph No!" Connor grabbed him. "We've got to do this right, for Da." Connor roughly pulled the don to his knees again. The brothers guns were replaced to their former positions. Then, croaking, and wet sounding, came the most beautiful sound they ever thought they'd hear.

"And Sheppard's we shall be…." They turned to see their father picking himself off the floor with agonizing pain. He sat up and leaned against a nearby doorframe. He nodded at them.

"Finish it, " he croaked quietly. They nodded at him and turned their full attention to their task.

"And Shepards we shall be..." They began again.

"For thee My Lord for thee…"

"-Andare all'Inferno! -"

"Power hath descended forth from thy hand…

So out feet may swiftly carry out thy command…"

"-Il Fuck Lei! -"

"And we shall flow a river forth to thee...

And teeming with souls shall it ever be…"

"-Dio ha la pietà su me! -"

"Et nomine patri "

"Et Filii "

"Et Spirit tu sancte "

"AHHHHHH! "

BANG

* * *

The McMAnus' moved as quickly as possible. Murphy and Connor carried their Da between them and made their way out to their car. Their Da was Breathing heavily and Bleeding all more than would be normal for such a wound. Having no choice in the matter as they didn't bring any medical supplies with them, Connor and Murphy sped out of the driveway and out onto the highway.

"Connor?" Murphy asked looking back at their Da "where we goin'? "

Connor looked tense and scared, he just looked right ahead. He stared intently on the road and replied tightly "I don't know Murphy."

"But Da-"

"Ya' think I don't Fuckin' know Murphy! What the Fuck we supposed to do!"

"Hospital " a hoarse whisper from the back seat

"Da," Murphy slid over the seat of their car to hold him. " Ya' know we can't…please, tell us what to do?" his eyes were already brimming with tears.

" Be brave me boy, and trust me. " he swallowed and took a deep breath "Go to the hospital. I've been there before. Trust me boys…" he closed his eyes and tried to breathe past the pain. "…go…hosp…"

"Shhhh," he soothed his father "Alright Da. We're on our way." He looked up to the review mirror where Connor silently watched them. "Well, hospital it is."

Looking out his window Murphy could see the lights of a town up ahead. The bright red cross stood out in the darkness. He wondered what they would do if their Da were to die. They all knew the risks they had to take each time they did a job. But they had done so well, killing the scum of the earth, being a family. And out of everything they all came out with minimal wounds. This was a bitter dose of reality, sure for twenty years their Da had been in prison, it was always he and Connor. But now that he finally has his father, he felt very hard pressed to give him up. How could he? He looked to the mirror again; he could see Connor's expression. His features were set, his eyes intense. He was so beautiful, Murphy felt a stirring in his heart, he knew (not just because they were twins), that Connor was perceived as his other half, that together they were complete. But it just wasn't true. There was always something missing, he wasn't even sure if his Da filled that gap. The job was always what kept him from going crazy, but lately it was losing its appeal. He had fears, and dreams, and things he wanted to share, but knew Connor wasn't the one to share it with. He wondered what it was he was feeling, and then he was jarred from his thoughts when the vehicle came to a sudden halt.

"Come on Murph, lets get Da inside." Connor sounded jaded, he slowly turned to help when he just froze.

"Wha-" Murphy followed his eyes to the still form of their father. "DA!" he screamed.

He stirred and opened his eyes, he must have forgot he was injured because he tried to move and jarred the wound. Crying out in pain he started shaking violently "Jesus Christ!"

The boys rushed to open the doors, and pulled their father out. Connor ran to get a wheel chair and a nurse. Murphy tried to help soothe the pain to no avail, he flinched as his father's cries echoed in the night.

* * *

Jasmine and Liliana started work at the hospital early. The day had gone by slowly with minimal patients. Over all the day was well spent goofing off and trying to ward away the doctors and EMTs that flirted shamelessly with them. It wasn't until around the end of their shift when their lives were changed forever.

They were at the front desk, chit chatting with the receptionist.

"I'm telling you Mary, Dr. Everton wont stop! I was in the closet getting some linen when he full out grabbed my ass!" Jasmine said. Her best friend Liliana gasped and sputtered indignantly while Gail giggled.

"That is not Funny Mary!" Liliana put her hands on her well-shaped hips.

" Awww, come on. Is it really so bad that a young, attractive, single, rich doctor likes you?"

The Girls answered in unison "Yes!"

Mary shook her red hair. Her freckled nose crunching cutely. "I wouldn't mind it. "

"Yes well, your Irish. " Liliana stated bluntly

"Lili!" Jasmine ground out. Elbowing her friend.

"No!" Lili tried to explain, "I just mean you're cute! You have that red hair, and those freckles and smooth skin. You should have no problem getting anywhere."

"Yeah, and you have this natural highlighted dirty blonde hair, with and hour glass figure, and emerald green eyes." Mary sat back smugly while Liliana blushed. Leave it to her friend to rain on her parade. Jasmine piped up.

"trust me, she's not that perfect, I live with her, I know. Besides no one is perfect. "

Mary sat forward mouth agape as if she uttered some unthinkable obscenity. "your just as bad as she is!" Jasmine was taken aback "wha…"

"You're built like ram-bet, with yet again natural dark deep brown hair, almost black! With warm sugar brown eyes! The both of you are ridiculous! You speak over thirty languages, are trained in martial arts, the best cooks I've ever met, not to mention your smart and have the best personalities Ever! If you guys aren't perfect I don't know what is." Mary took a breath "I would kill to be you guys."

Suddenly the mood seemed to die, the air was thick with some unseen force. Mary look concerned at her two friends. They had very crestfallen looks on their faces, and their eyes were dark with hate and pain. They made the most beautiful and tragic picture. Like marble statues, except statues don't cry, and their eyes were glistening, and tears threatened to fall any second. Mary was confused and scared, what had she said wrong? Then as suddenly as the dark cloud descended, it was lifted. The girls looked just as they had before. The only thing to betray what Mary had just seen in the two was when they spoke. Their voices were tight, and hoarse.

"Trust us Mary, you don't want to be us, either of us."

"You admire us, our bodies, our personalities. But remember, and I mean this," Jasmine looked her dead in the eye, pinning her in place with the intensity of her gaze, " there is always a contradiction, there must always be a contrast. No light without dark, no love without hate. We seem bright and beautiful, cheery and chipper…"

"There is a darkness inside us. We didn't acquire our knowledge and skills at a fair price." Liliana looked away.

"oh yes," jasmine continued ,"we had to pay for these so called 'talents' "

Mary was scared, it was disconcerting to hear them speak this way, but she found her curiosity pushing her forward when she knew she shouldn't push. She spoke quietly, enraptured by the strange change in their presence. "What did you pay?"

Jasmine looked away, and answered just as quietly "our souls."

Once again Mary was confused as Liliana waved her hand as if she could wave away the conversation they just had. "Come, let's not dampen the evening with the talk of our pasts. You know it isn't a very nice story, lets not spoil the night." She directed her comment to Jasmine whose demeanor seemed to ebb away reluctantly.

Mary looked down at her sandals "sorry." She mumbled.

Liliana let out a musical laugh; it lifted Mary's spirit. "Nonsense. We should be apologizing to you. You don't need to hear our things like that. Please, lets continue with a pleasant evening shall we?" she flicked her dark tresses from off her shoulder. "tell me, Mary, what do you think about that new doctor in pediatrics?" Jasmine rolled her eyes.

Mary leaned forward "well, I heard from the night nurse, that she heard from the secretaries that…"

Jasmine stopped listening; she knew that Lili was just trying to change the subject. Their pasts were terribly uncomfortable, and even though all the pain and nightmares had stopped months ago, the wounds were still fresh. She didn't share in gossip the way Lili did. Liliana was quick to ignore what happened to them. She acted as though it could be forgotten and therefore like it never happened, but not Jasmine. She knew that you had to face your fears to get over them. She was just having trouble with the whole facing them thing. Lili was definitely the brighter of the two. Though they complimented each other, jasmine still felt like the dark one. Lili was the sun where she was the moon. Lili fire, she ice. Of course she knew you needed yin with yang, but just sometimes she would like to be the sunshine. She didn't begrudge her friend for it; it wasn't even really envy, just a passing thought. She just needed another kind of companion. She was lonely. She was too cold a person to get the gentlemen Lili got. It was hard, lili may be a pretty rose, but anyone with a brain knows every rose has its thorn. Lili liked to get rough sometimes, work in the mud. Just like on the flip side, Jasmine wanted to clean it up, and play in the clouds. She just needed, she didn't even know. She looked to Lili, but she was busy looking somewhere else, past Jasmine into the night. "Jay, get a room ready…" she said distractedly. "Wha..." she turned around in time to see three men stumble from a car, two seemed actually to be carrying the third, one ran to get a wheel chair and called out "Nurse! I need a nurse!"

* * *

Jasmine ran to an empty room and tried to pull whatever supplies they may need, she had only second before the shouting and cries of pain burst through the door. There was two men, young, very attractive with matching tattoos of the virgin Mary on their necks, blood caked on various inches of their bodies. They looked anxious and scared. Liliana came bustling in after them, " bullet wound." Jasmine looked around at the two men.

"No, our Da'." The one with dark hair and a beauty mark said. Even in the intense situation she couldn't help but notice the thick accent, she suppressed a shiver. She held a weak spot for men (maybe because she was so lonely) and a very sensitive spot for accents, specifically Irish ones.

"Where is he?" she asked in a calming tone. No sooner had she spoke then he was carried in and laid down on the table, he was cringing and trying to stop the involuntary shouts of pain. Liliana rushed over to help clean him up. They worked in perfect harmony, each knowing what the other would do, each helping without getting in the others way. They cut open his pant leg, cleaned away the blood, and got the tools out. "Okay stay with me sir. We'll be removing the bullet in a minute." But before they could the wound was gushing blood again. "What the Fuck!" Jasmine was suddenly soaked on the belly of her shirt and coat. Liliana tried to put pressure to stop the bleeding, but it was slick and hard to fins the correct point. " What the hell Jay!" Lili was scared she never lost a patient and didn't want to start now. "He must be on blood thinners! We'll need Mary to get in here too. MARY!" She cried

Lili was soothing his brow "its alright sir, it'll be-"her hand froze she couldn't hear what jay was telling her

"Lili God Damnit! Are you listening! "

"Keep Mary out of here." She muttered

Jasmine followed liliana stare and gasped, it was too late Mary ran supplies dangling from her arms. Once she saw she froze.

"what! What the Fuck is it!" the Boys were worried, why were they acting so strange?

"Da?" Mary whispered

He lifted his head from the table and opened his eyes, he looked at her through a haze of pain, but you could see the recognition in his eyes. "Mary!" he whispered. Connor and Murphy's jaws dropped, _What?_

"DA!" She screamed and rushed to the table. Jasmine caught her before she made it, Mary kicked and screamed and thrashed about in Jasmines arms "DA!" she was crying and harshly punched Jasmine in the face. Jasmine didn't even flinch, she just held on tighter and tried to drag her away from the room "DADDY!" She cried before she was thrust unceremoniously into Connors arms.

"What the Fuck!" he cried, but still held on to the thrashing Mary.

"Hold her, unless you want her to get in the way!" Jasmine turned and rushed to the table again.

The boys views were blocked by the girl's bodies, they had no idea what was going on but they could tell from the yells it was painful. They could barely stand to watch it, Mary cried out again "DADDY!"

"Get her the fuck out!" Liliana cried looking up with an intense blood spattered face.

Connor and Murphy took her out of the room. After a few futile tries of escape Mary finally broke down in Connors arms. She cried and wailed and clung for dear life to his arm. Murphy came around the other side of her, he was going to get them all some coffee. He didn't make it passed her though. She reached out and with surprising strength pulled him to her. At first he looked confused, then he noticed Connor had his eyes held shut tight, and he held out his hand for Murphy's. The three of them held each other tightly and waited in angst filled silence. After what seemed and eternity the two girls came out of the room. They looked weary crestfallen. The door was shut. They all waited with bated breaths.

"we should sit down"


	2. Fightin' Words

The boys were very nervous; they immediately sat down onto the green leather couches when asked. Mary sat between them and held both of their hands so tightly her knuckles turned white. They took collective breaths and waited. Jasmine and Liliana pulled up chairs from the opposite wall and sat down facing them.

"Okay someone fuckin' say something!" Murphy was growing tired of this pause for effect crap.

"What me brother is trying to say," Connor amended shooting daggers at Murphy "is that we would really like to know about our Da's condition." Mary nodded silently. "Dr.'s, is he alright?"

"Well, yes and no." Lili put her hair back into the messy bun it had been in.

"Your father suffered from a stroke. He must have been on blood thinners. This of course caused the wound to bleed excessively."

"We managed to retrieve the bullet, close the wound and stop any internal bleeding-"

"Well that's great then!" the boys perked up and looked hopeful.

"Wait. There's more. Guys my Da is really sick. You should listen to the them."

They looked defeated; they resigned themselves to silence and waited for the rest of the news.

"Now, your father went into shock. Right now he's sleeping, but his leg…there's little hope left but for a cane, he'll never recover the full use of his leg again." Lili looked sympathetic. Jasmine put her hand over Mary's.

"I'm so sorry Love."

Mary put her head in her lap and started to cry again. The boys silently rubbed her back.

"Well, it's been quite the night." Connor mumbled.

"And I'm afraid its not over yet. The shock, it went to his heart. Any pressure, or stress could trigger an attack-"

"Wait one fuckin minute." Murphy was angry and confused, a bad combination. "Are telling us our Da is dieing?"

Jasmine looked at him and spoke in the same calm tone, hoping to lend some of her tranquility and strength to the distraught soul. "What we're saying is without rest and relaxation, the probable likelihood of terminal…."she trailed off. She couldn't do it. The aloof detached news to the next of kin, relaying to them their loved ones death. She knew Mary, and she knew whoever these men were they loved their father. "Yes. Unless he takes it seriously easy, we're talkin' vegetating on a golf course for a year, then yes, your father will die."

Lili reached out to Connor taking his other hand in hers. He looked up into her eyes and stared. He felt himself slipping into a strange comfort. He could see she genuinely wanted to comfort him. He took strength in her sympathy. He tightened his grip on her hand, which was small and delicate, smooth and soft. The way a lady's hand should be. It fit perfectly into his.

"Is there nothing we can do?" He asked

" You can help with his diet…do you eat anything that is heavy with grease and fat? Fast foods?"

Jasmine spoke to Murphy "do you guys do anything with a high level of stress?"

The brothers looked at each other and felt the same shameful blush rising to their cheeks.

The girls looked at the boys and then to each other. They could tell by the look the boys gave each other that everything on the strict "Thou Shalt Not" list was a daily occurrence for them. The girls gave a sigh and leaned back. A nurse on the night shift came and handed both of them clip boards. Jasmine rolled her eyes while liliana growled. This drew the others attention.

"What?" Connor and Murphy looked confused.

"They have to fill out reports and the condition of the patients, so they are filling out a report on Da." Mary supplied.

"so, how did he actually get shot?" lili asked looking at the boys.

"Well, um.."

"With a gun what else?" The boys raised their eyebrows at the now sassy and ruffled red head between them.

"Mary…" Jasmine was agitated and sarcasm wouldn't help

"Don't ya' 'Mary' me!" She sat up Straighter "I won' be havin' ya' sendin' me Da' to the police!" in her anger Mary's thick Irish accent came out.

Jasmine who was pinching the bridge of her nose in an effort to avoid a headache, sat straight up.

"Mary Theresa McManus!"

Liliana groaned and covered her face in her hands. Jasmine was half Mexican though she didn't look it, when she was angry or upset, she let the whole world know it. And now they would have to endure an earful, probably not in English either.

"How dare you!"

Mary stood up and glared down at Jasmine "you stupid spic how the fuck dare you!"

"Oh shit…."lili mumbled wishing at this moment in time she was invisible

"What! Oh Hell No! You stupid Mic if you weren't so busy digging for potatoes you might be able to take your head out of your ass!"

"oh cause looking for beans is sooo much better!"

"Man..." lili was turning bright pink under the scrutinizing gaze of the brothers.

"yo me puse knwo por qué yo perdería el tiempo que trata de salvar su vida de padres-" jasmine was right in Mary's face.

"¡Haga ni! si wasnt para el lili Dios sabe donde es-su de youd un médico terrible!"

Jasmine was indignant "¡Por lo menos im todavía un médico usted couldnt aún marca por un semestre de la comunidad!"

Mary huffed "¡Eso no justo, mi Da estaba en un apuro, él fue dolido!"

"yeah¡Sí y yo lo fijé entonces también!"

"ALRIGHT!" Murphy put himself between them.

"its not my fault jasmine's such a fuckin' retard."

Jasmine swung and no doubt would have knocked Mary flat if Murphy hadn't grabbed her and held her. "¡Calme!" he whispered in her ear "¡Calme!"

She stopped struggling and he let her go. She looked at Mary, and Mary looked back. There was a tense minuet of silence before the girls hugged each other and whispered words of apology in the others hair.

"Well now that that's over with." Lili had finally stopped blushing and picked up jasmine's discarded clipboard. "We need information."

Mary let go of jasmine and for the first time looked at them. "Yeah who are you? And what did ya' do to me Da?"

"_Your_ Da?" Murphy looked taken aback as if he heard her say this for the first time

Connor stood up. "I'm Connor, and this is my brother Murphy." He stuck out his hand, which Mary took. "But I think the question is who are _you_?"

Liliana cleared her throat " I think those are questions best left for your…. for him to answer."

They all nodded. "So the meds will wear off sometime tomorrow. There are lots empty beds if you want to wait here…." Jasmine motioned to all the open doors. But the brothers shook their heads.

"Nah, there's plenty of motels around-"

"Absolutely not!" they turned surprised to Mary "as far as I can tell, yer me kin. I know fer a fact I'm his Daughter, DNA testin' don' lie, and I doubt either of ya' are lien'. So no kin of mines stayin' in a motel."

He boys mouth hung open at the mention of the DNA test. "Yer commin' home with me." She stood arms akimbo, as they studied her, they could see their father's defiance in her eyes, she wasn't taking' no for an answer.

"Al right."

She smiled and led the way to the parking lot, stopping to see they weren't following her she turned and said "now I know you two want to stand around and stare at the two lovely doctors there but it is late, so if there's nothin' else…"

They blushed with the girls and hurried after her. Sighing Jasmine and liliana looked at their clipboards with malice and started to scribble down whatever came to mind. They looked up to the clock when they were done. It was already three and with the traffic on the night strip it would be hours before they could make it to their apartment. There was no sense in going all that way just to sleep for a couple of hours and have to get up early so they could come back here. Finding an empty room they lay down on a bed together.

"Today was interesting." Liliana whispered

"Yeah" jasmine replied.

"You think they're really family?"

"Maybe."

"Those guys were really cute though."

"…" Jasmine started to blush, unfortunately this didn't escape lili's careful eye

"So, the dark haired one, is he as strong as he looks?"

"Wha!" lili burst into giggles and jasmine attacked her with the most merciless tickle attack ever devised by man. They resorted to smacking each other with pillows for a while. When they finally calmed down they just held each other in companionable silence.

"Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Mary pulled her mustang out in the front parking lot. After a glance at the blood filled car, it was decided it might be better if they just took her car. So they parked the bloodied vehicle behind the building. Mary drove them to her apartment on the other side of town. The ride was about twenty minutes, and it was spent in an uncomfortable silence. When she pulled up the boys got out quickly and Connor opened the door for Mary while Murphy helped her out. She led them up a cement walk way to her door. The paint was peeling and the numbers were falling off. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was modest, with scant furnishings and a small tv tucked in a corner. 

"sorry 'bout the place. I'm always at the hospital ya' know? Not really time to spend makin' this place a 'home' "

"no, its fine." Murphy looked around and was reminded of all the places they ever stayed at. At least this place was clean. Mary showed them where the bathroom was so they could clean off the blood. She lay out blankets and sleeping bags for them. Then looking like she was at a loss she bid good night and left to her room. They lay down on their make-shift beds and stared at the ceiling.

"hey Connor?" Murphy whispered

"yeah?"

"you think shes really our sister?"

"maybe."

"you don' think Da was….unfaithful…do ya' "

"……" connor was just contemplating that himself. He was exactly sure what he thought. He hoped it wasn't the case but you never know, his parents were separated by an ocean. Many things could happen. Connors silence didn't go unnoticed however.

"so…."Murphy couldn't think of anything to help lift the burden of these thoughts from his brother. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. "that doctor, she was mighty fine."

Connor looked over at his brother. "which one?" for some reason he was uneasy as to what murphs answer might be.

"the fiery one."

"who spoke Spanish?"

"aye."

Connor wasn't surprised. Murph was always attracted to wild things. He used to bring home stray animals back home. Then he would always cry when they left. Connor always feared that one day hed find a woman like that, and then hed be torn when she left. Connor made a non committal noise.

"whats all that about then?" he asked looking at Connor "ya probably fancy her too, just wont admit it."

"actually Im more akin to the other one. The blonde one. She was mighty fine too."

"yeah, shy as a mouse and red as a beet." Murphy laughed

"so? Its attractive when a lass blushes! An' I wouldn't be talkin'. You've lost more sense than I thought if ya think ya can bed down with a wild cat like _her"_

" I never said I wanted to bed her!"

"so you don't find her sexy at all?"

"no! just attractive, not bed worthy." Murphy stated laying back down

"so If I told ya to imagine her hell cat nails clawing yer back while you thrust inside her, youd find the idea repulsive?"

Murphy wanted to agre but his lower body already betrayed him. "and what about yer mouse?"

Connor smirked smugly "what about her? shes no hell cat."

"true nough. But is she bed worthy?"

"course not! Ya know the thought is as bad as the act! I purged meself of immoral thoughts long ago."

Murphy snorted

"I've more self control than that."

"okay," Murphy decided it was pay back time "so if I told ya to imagine her, a wanton librarian, all alone, slowly blushing as she took off her glasses, her shirt, pulling down her hair, the strands falling low over those firm breasts-"

Connor reached over and punched murphy squarely.

"so much for self control.." he mutter massaging his arm.

"go to sleep murph"

"you too connor"

but niehther of the brothers could sleep without being plagued by the beautiful doctors. Waking up for the hundredth time that night, Connor panting and aroused looked over at Murphy, who was moaning in his sleep and enjoying whatever dream he was having. Connor lay back down and tried to drift to sleep. But the minute he closed his eyes, he saw her blushing face. _Great_, he thought bitterly_ if the thought is as bad as the act, we're going to hell._


	3. The Truth About Mary

The morning came bright; the sun shone through Mary's curtains warm her beneath the sheets. She moaned and stretched, there was a satisfying crack when her back popped. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. She looked but never really saw the digits. Her mind was busy being wrapped around her father's condition. _My father_, she snorted.He was quite an adventurer. When the boys were about two or three, Mary's mother found herself pregnant. Now they could barely afford the family as it was, they would starve, there would be serious problems with another mouth to feed. SO in an effort to help the rest of the family, she hid it, and since her husband left anyway she didn't foresee any real obstacles. The trouble came when she dropped the kids off at her sisters. She was going out shopping and needed to get things for the baby, when on her way her water broke. She was a highway so her options were limited. She went to the most hole in the wall town. She went to the hospital and gave birth to Mary Theresa McManus. She let the doctors know the situation. They understood and accepted the charge of looking after her. So Her Ma called her sister and told her to keep the kids for a little while that she had things to take care of. Now the McManus family lived by a strict don't ask don't tell basis, and if Mary's Ma didn't tell her sister any more information than that, it was because she didn't need to know. Her Ma stayed with her for the first few days, but eventually left.

Mary grew up with the knowledge that Her Father was a doctor and her mother died. So her fathers 'friend', a nice lady from out of town who often came to visit her, helped to raise her. They both encouraged all the things she was interested in. One day while in his way to work, Mary asked if she could come along, just to explore the medical life. He obliged happily. Unfortunately they never made it to work, there was a car accident on the way and Mary's father got out to help. He crouched down to better see the damage, and in doing so left his side open. The engine of the other car exploded, pieces of torn metal flew everywhere. A rather large and rather sharp piece became lodged between his ribs. Mary rushed out to save him, but she had no idea what to do! As he lay there he knew he was dying, and knew he had to settle all matters now. He told her with his dying breaths, the truth of who she was, and where she came from. After he died Mary made her way to find her Ma. They sat and talked for a while, and many tears and sad smiles later, Mary learned she was not in fact Mary O'Brien. She was Mary McManus. She was told all about how her father was I America and in prison. Mary decided she wanted to go. She packed up her things, bought a plane ticket and made her way to New York. Finding it not at al the city she thought, she migrated to Pennsylvania, and then to Illinois. She eventually made her way to Boston; there she was going to college to get her degree. Sometime in New York, she had, by the grace of God, found her father. She wrote to him often, sent him pictures, report cards. She informed him about her life and how things in Ireland were.

One day she was coming home to her apartment after dinner, and found her door open. She crept inside and found a tall older man bleeding on her floor. The minute she looked into his eyes she knew it was her father. She rushed to his side and helped as best she could. She stayed by his side and helped to heal him. As the days drifted by they talked and became close. She tried to ask about his wound but he just said he got hurt on the job.

"Yer job involves bullets?" She asked

"Sometimes love." He reached out and pat her red hair.

"Who shot you?" she asked angered.

"Just a few men that's all." He smoothed out her tangles

"A few! How manys a few!" she grabbed his hand, hating the way he was being so calm about all of it.

"Three" he sighed at the look on her face, so like the look her mother used to give him, "its all right darlin', I clipped 'em a few. One with shaggy brown, I must have go I'm good cause he was a screamin' up a storm."

She gave him a dark look "is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"That means darlin', that its almost over."

She sighed knowing she could never convince him to leave it alone. He left that same day. But Mary was satisfied with finding, meeting, and loving her father. He was everything she could have hoped for. He helped to heal the wound of Dr. O'Brien. But that day he walked out, was the last she ever saw of him, until he came into her hospital, with two strange men who actually turned out to be her brothers.

Thinking on the boys she resigned her self to roll out of her bed and put on her jeans and t-shirt. She put on some ankle socks and washed and brushed her teeth. She walked out of her room and found the bedding picked up. There was no sign that they were there at all. She looked around wondering if it had all been some strange dream. Then she noticed the coffee cup sitting on her table. She went to pick it up.

"hope ya' don mind, we took the liberty of making some coffee this mornin'." Murphy stepped out from behind her walking away from the kitchen. She jumped slightly at his voice.

"Oh, no. Go right ahead. Lord knows I could use it."

She reached out and took the cup. She took a sip and grimaced. "I take it you boys don' have a female where yer stayin'."

"What makes ya say that?" Connor started drinking from his mug like it was water instead of brown liquid sludge.

" Because I know Da can't make a cup to save his life, and if you're his sons, which you've just confirmed, then you can't either."

The boys looked slightly embarrassed. But played it off. Connor cleared his throat and Murphy tried to change the subject. "So we goin' to see Da?"

"Yeah, if Jay and Lili give the okay he can probably come home today."

The boys looked confused. Murphy crossed his arms in front of his chest, and Connor rubbed his chin. "Who?"

"Jasmine and Liliana. Jay and Lili," their stances didn't change, "The doctors?" they remained still. "okay, Liliana is the blonde with hourglass figure, and Jasmine was the doctor that was built like ram-bet, with the Major T&A, and some big-'ol baby bearing hips." She gestured in the appropriate areas.

"Oh!" a light of recognition came on, then they both started to blush.

"Wha…" she looked at the both of them, then when she realized that their must be something there she pressed. "Ya' know, their still single. It's a shame! Bodies like that, and Doctors to boot! And sweet as sugar." she shook her head dramatically and sighed out "it's a shame…"

They nodded their head, and both replied distractedly "Aye."

The three of them made their way to the hospital and to their Da room. As they were walking' down the hall way they heard a sweet sound. As they neared they found it to be a voice, someone was singing. It was the most beautiful voice the boys had ever heard. Mary recognizing the voice turned to them and motioned for them to be quiet. They crept silently to the doorway and looked in, there their Da laid, a content look on his face. His head laying in Jasmine's lap, Liliana going about taking his blood pressure and other medical tests. Jasmine opened her mouth and another soothing note danced in the air, she had her eyes closed and a tranquil expression on her face. They stood enraptured listening to her song.

"October reminds me of my home  
The cold nights I would wait all alone  
Watching leaves turning from green to gold...  
The waiting feels like eternity  
When waiting for love to come to me  
Someone to have, someone to hold...  
Then once in a million years  
A shining white knight will appear  
Fairytales are coming true  
I promise my heart only to you...  
A castle stands upon a hill  
Our eyes meet and time is standing still  
Your smile warmed me like the first summer sun  
There's color where once was black and white  
There's moonbeams where there was only night  
I knew then and there you were the one...

Then once in a million years  
A shining white knight will appear  
Fairytales are coming true  
I promise my heart only to you...

Then once in a million years  
A shining white knight will appear  
Fairytales are coming true  
I promise my heart only to you..."

She opened her eyes, and looked down to the man lying in her lap. He was I so much pain all she could think of to do was to sing him to silence. She was more than relived to know that he was no sleeping peacefully. Before he was thrashing and it made it near impossible for Lili to perform any tests. She looked up and saw the boys and Mary waiting there. She flushed, were they there to listen to her sing? She waited with bated breath to hear who was going to say what first.

"Hey, We're back." Mary stepped into the room quietly, the boys followed suit. "Kinda' a McManus over kill I know..."

Jasmine let out her breath, she was very self-conscience and she'd hate to think they heard her sing. That would have been too embarrassing. She carefully got up and gently layed his head on the pillows. The five of them made their way out to the waiting room. They all sat down and Murphy and Connor proceeded to stare at Jasmine. At first she thought it was because they expected her to say something, then she saw the awe in their gaze and paled.

"You have a beautiful voice," Connor commented. Lili laughed and Jasmine groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Man..." she mumbled.

Mary reached over and smacked him.

"Hey!" He indignantly rubbed his head. Mary didn't look it but she hit hard!

"How much did you have to suffer through!" she asked still behind her hands.

Murphy reached out and pulled her hands away from her face, which was beet red.

"We heard all of it, and if by suffering ya mean being graced by God to hear one of his angels on earth, then by the lord that hurt so good."

She laughed and pushed the loose strands of her hair out of her face. She felt heat rush to her face though she was sure it was for a different reason. Murphy simple sat back and watched with pleasure that he had made what seemed like a strong unfazed woman blush like a schoolgirl.

Liliana watch the exchange I relative amusement. The girls usually got hit on, but none of the men had taken the time to compliment them in such a smooth manner.

"Okay, so what's the news with Da?" Mary pulled them from their little eye make out

"Well um…we kinda' have to wait for the tests." Jasmine told her like it was an obvious answer.

"Tests!" Connor sat up straighter "what for?"

"To determine if your father is well enough to travel." Lili replied soothingly

"Travel where?" Murphy asked still eyeing jasmine, who was studiously ignoring him

"Well we took the liberty of callin yer Ma." Lili nodded to Mary "and she's going to pick him up from the airport there in Ireland."

"How is our Ma?" Murphy asked

Jasmine and liliana smiled widely, "ya' know, same always."

"So Drunk?" Connor asked tactfully.

"Okay what?" Murphy was concerned as to why Lili and Jasmine were smiling like that.

"What?" jasmine feigned innocence?

"Why are ya' grinnin' like the Cheshire cat?"

Their smiles grew impossibly wider. " Do you boys want to know which one is the oldest?"

They both were rigid as boards. "She told ya'?"

"Aye that she did."

The room was tense in expectant silence. "Well," they tentatively asked, "who is it?"

"Okay, the older brother, is-" jasmine was cut off when a nurse came in walked over to them.

"Dr. Arroyo, your patient is asking for you."

"Which patient?"

"The older gentlemen." With a nod from jasmine the nurse turned and left.

"Shall we?"

They all got up and followed her to the room, and Murphy took special measure to wind up walking behind her. This did not escape anyone's notice, except for Jasmine's. He studied the way she slung her hips fro side to side, the way she seemed to sashay instead of walk. He let his gaze fall down to her legs, she wore the same thing as yesterday, those tight black jeans, she wore them over her hip instead of low rise as most girls do. Among other things, this gave her butt a far more defined, sculpted look. Her leg weren't long but of medium height. She must have been at least 5 '10, but she had a long torso. She did have almost exaggerated curves. A large bust, matched by her hips, and her butt wasn't exactly big, but it was by no means small. His eyes traveled up to her hair, it was a deep dark brown. It was almost black. And it was thick, and it looked soft as down. He had the urge to reach out and touch it, but knew batter and stilled his hand. Someone cleared their throat behind him. He looked back. The others were looking at him with knowing looks.

"What?" he mouthed.

The girls simply shook their heads and Connor smirked.

"Hey!" Jasmines soft voice commanded Murphy's full attention.

They all filed in the room and looked on their Da. He actually looked better. Those dark circles under his eyes didn't look so bad, and he seemed almost to be glowing.

"Hello Jassi me girl!" she went and sat down next to his bed.

"Feeling better?"

"Aye, but to be honest with ya', I could do with a good cigar and some spirits."

Mary scoffed and the boys laughed, "he's fine!"

Connor went up and kissed him on the fore head, Murphy came beside him and placed one of his own.

"You scared us Da."

"I'm sorry boys."

"da?" a small voice asked in the back of the room.

"Mary?" he searched for her and gasped when he saw her. When last he was there, she was still in college, and small gangly thing. He had no doubt she would be pretty in time, but the creature he looked at now was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her long red hair was free about her face, smooth and soft. Her freckles cutely dotted the bridge of her nose; her pale creamy skin suited her. She was relatively thin, with wide hips. He looked on her now and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, pride as a father. It must have shone in his eyes, because she smiled and tears glistened her eyes. She walked over and gave him a huge hug.

"Da, you scared me…."

"I'm so sorry my dear, dear girl." He ran his hand down her hair. "its all right lass, I'm alright."

She pulled away sniffed and wiped her eyes. "don' you go scarin' me no more! Ya' here!"

He laughed " don' start naggin! Yer gonna ruin that pretty face soundin' like yer Ma'!"

The boys looked at their father uncomfortably," uh Da? We kinda were wonderin'…."

He looked expectant.

"Is she really or sister?"

"Ah course!"

"Full blooded?" they asked seriously.

"Boys sit down now. Let yer 'ol man tell ya' a story. "

they all sat on the bed and nearby chairs. He cleared his throat and then began what for the next three hours would be a long confusing and tearful tale about the lost McManus daughter.


	4. The Power of Lust

" So….why couldn' we keep her?" Murphy asked looking over at the sniffling Mary.

As a few details needed to be worked out, Mary had recounted her tale about her father and the accident, which is when she broke into tears, and how their mother had finally confessed the truth to her. And in response Connor immediately comforted her, not just because he hated to see a woman hurt, but because the years of separation couldn't severe the kinship her felt for her. He'd always wanted a sister to protect and look after. Ever since he learned the truth he just held her, he didn't want to let her go, he'd missed the first twenty some odd years of her life, he'd be damned he missed any now. He rubbed her back and soothed her, whispering hopeful phrases in Gaelic. She looked up into his eyes, her ice blues ones glistening with the tears she'd shed. The look of hope inspired a pride in him he'd never felt, and he made a silent vow then and there, he'd always protect her, no matter what.

"Murph," Connor replied, "ya remember what it was like for us growin' up, not a ball o' lint and a penny to rub together. Imagine what it'd been like with another mouth ta' feed."

Murphy nodded, "Besides," he added "everyone knows how high maintenance girls are."

The men laughed and grew uncomfortably silent when they realized the company they were keeping. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "but, tha's beside the point…." He murmured. Suddenly the floor had become extremely interesting.

"ANYWAY," Lili exaggerated the word to draw everyone's attention. "We just have to wait a day or so to get the results for the test back. But I'm pretty sure I know the answer. Mr. McManus, I think we can expect you to be goin back home to Ireland on the next train out."

He grumbled "I thought after ya'd help patch up me leg with Jassi here we'd moved past the formalities of Mr. McManus…"

She gave a dramatic sigh "Fine, Da!" he smiled triumphantly

"Wait train?" Connor looked at her "there's not train to Ireland…why not just take a plane?"

She examined him; he looked tall even from sitting down. Her had sort of dirty blonde hair like hers, and amazing blue eyes. His accent was definitely something she could get used to. And he'd impressed her, he spoke Gaelic, and she was pretty sure from the faces he'd made, he spoke Spanish too. He was sweet and comforted Mary, and he was close to his brother and his Da. _A Family man_ she thought. She let her eyes wander over his face, he had that sweet yet gruff look to him, and the whole not shaved man stubble thing actually looked good on him. She allowed herself to take closer inspection of his lips, they were full and looked soft to the touch, she wondered if all those tattoos and such betrayed a more sensitive side of him. She let herself wonder what it be like to kiss him. She suddenly realized that there were still other people in the room and he was waiting for her to answer, she started to blush and franticly wondered if he knew her thoughts. Luckily Jay came to her rescue.

"Since he was arrested and he did technically violate his parole it might not be a good idea to take him to a heavily guarded airport."

"Who told ya about his record?" Murphy asked seriously

"Non-ya."

Murphy stood up and walked over to her, he stood directly in front of her and looked into her eyes, there was intent within his. She gave him a subtle assessment. He was definitely attractive. He had dark hair, bright blue eyes; he had that bad boy air about him. His tattoos were alluring. His beauty mark was adorable, and his accent made her weak in the knees. He was well built, and relatively tall. And he dressed in her opinion so sexily; he wore a kind of over sized sweater, black; and boots and jeans. She studied his face, it was intense and serious, but she could see laugh lines, and a hidden light in his eyes, she could tell by looking at him he had a hidden part animal clawing its way out. Its keeper a little impish boy, this child looked out in Murphy's eyes as well. As she looked at him he did seem to radiate a sort of boyish quality. But was no boy, she looked up at his lips, they were kind of thin, but this didn't bother her, the rest of him compensated for that. She looked up into his eyes and her cheeks tinged pink at seeing he too was assessing her.

* * *

When Jasmine had mentioned his father's criminal record Murphy was immediately concerned. That wasn't just something everyone knew. He'd wanted intimidate her with invading her personal space- that plan backfired. In the close proximity to her he couldn't help but notice that she had a subtle smell of vanilla about her. It wasn't a very strong smell, more than anything her smell was unnamable. All he could do to put his finger on it was to compare it to a fresh meadow after a warm summer rain. Moonlight playing on the blades, the condensation dancing in the air. That fresh, natural, cleansing smell. It was incredibly soothing. He looked down at her, noticing that tall for a girl though she was, she was still shorter than her. Walking behind her he would have sworn she was 5' 10, but looking at her he highly doubted that, more like 5' 8. Her eyes were an amazing warm sugar brown, it was a sort of caramel color all around with a dark hazel rimming, and around the pupil was a star burst of honey brown. Her eyes were like his, only brown. And looking down he couldn't help the fact that his eyes just happened to drift to her v-cut tank top. Her skin was pale and creamy; it was smooth and like her hair looked soft. Her bust was impressive, and it was coupled with stunning hips and he'd already formed an opinion about her butt. She had stunning features, high cheeks bones and full large kissable lips; she was in a word, lust. She was the wanton wench men dreamed about incarnate. He couldn't look at her with out a tightening in his jeans. His chest constricted, his stomach did flip-flops and he waited with bated breath for her to speak. When he held her back from Mary he couldn't help but love the feel of her in his arms. Her body, writhing though it was, fit well against his. And she didn't look it, but she was strong. He would never admit it out loud, but he could tell she wasn't really after Mary, if she had been there's no way he could have stopped her. He was relatively sure in a scrap, she could have even him. Maybe. He suddenly realized that she was looking at him, from the blush darkening her skin she had noticed his appraisal. He felt the tightening becoming unbearable; he had to try to push it down. She was watching _him_. He saw the look of approval in her eyes, she found him just as sexy as he found her. Unfortunately there was still the matter of how much she knew to deal with.

He knew that he could never physically intimidate her, so he tried a different approach. _If _he reasoned_ she blushes at mere notice, then when she sees the true lust she inspires in men, she may loose some of her bravado. _He opened himself, when he blinked he allowed her to se what he was feeling, and she withered like a flower in scorching heat.

* * *

Jasmine noticed he was looking at her. She had wondered if he was going to try to intimidate her when her came over. But then she looked into his eyes. First there was a realization she too was watching him, then he sort of got this giddy look in his eyes, than when he blinked, she didn't know what happened. There was nothing he could do to scare her and they both knew it, but when he gave her that look, she cowered like a dog. She had never seen so much lust in one man stare. There was fire and passion and an intense sense of longing. And it wouldn't have mattered except she knew it was all directed at her, she knew he was allowing her to see into him, to see what he felt. Her eyes flicked quickly to his waist, his jeans were noticeably tighter, and her mouth came open. She looked back to him; he moved even closer to her, she backed up against the wall. He came closer still; she ducked ever so slightly as if she could slide down the wall. He was doing all this to her with a look of sensuality, and she found herself liking her vulnerability. She didn't like being the dominate one all the time, she wanted to meet someone who could make her feel weaker, so they could at the same time make her feel protected. And she hated that he inspired that in her. her own lust became evident I her flushed state, and quickened breath. He was directly I front of her now, not a hairs width from her. She felt his body quiver. When he spoke his voice was husky, and deep with want, the butterflies in her stomach became bats. She felt his breath hot on her face, she thought she as going to faint.

* * *

He loved it, the look on her face, the way she cowered before him. The hunter becoming the hunted. Then her eyes flicked to his waist and her mouth came open in realization, when she looked back to him her want for him became apparent. This was too much for him, for every step he took she would take one back. He had her up against the wall, and she like it. His jeans suddenly became like some make shift spandex, tight and rough against him. He could practically smell how much she needed him, it was so intoxicating he lost him self in it. He was directly in front of her now, so close he'd barely have to move to take those luscious lips in his, he had to exercise great self control not to. He tried to remember his excuse for being this close with out her permission; he had to ask her about the information. She looked at him, her eyes begging him to through her on the linoleum floor and take her. He silently groaned. When he spoke his voice was low and husky, it made her eyes flutter and nearly close in satisfaction, he drove her as crazy as she drove him, he knew it. But he had to think of his father first. So he pushed himself to breathe,

"Who?" she looked like she might faint, but before she could they were interrupted.

"Leave her alone!"

* * *

Connor was watching his brother getting more nervous by the second. Murphy was letting his little McManus make decisions for him, and that was always a bad idea. But luckily before it could go any farther Lili interjected.

"Leave her alone!" she growled, her voice low and dangerous.

Connor never expected to hear such a tone come from such a delicate looking woman. He watched her interested. Her frame was slight of build, but that detracted nothing fro her. She had a natural beauty, her face glowed, and her eyes shined. She had beautiful eyes; they were an amazing green. A pale shade with dark rimming, around the pupil was a burst of jungle green. Looking closely he realized she had the same as he and his brother, only green. Her dirty blonde hair was swept up in a messy style that looked like shed spent an hour on it, though he watched her put it up so he knew she didn't. Her face was long and smooth, she had very defined features, and it held a sort of whimsical charm. She was a amazingly beautiful, and he found himself staring in awe at her. When she used that tone, and her eyes became hard, and her face stony; she looked an Amazon queen standing there, shoulders back, legs apart. He couldn't help but admire her.

" Why don't you back off?" she growled.

Jasmine dashed out from under Murphy and left the room, tears in her eyes. Liliana glared at Murphy and dashed after her, she stopped at the door turned to them and said coldly, "remember how much liquor tends to loosen your mothers tongue…"

The McManus; put their heads down knowing the truth in her words. When the room was tensely silent Murphy dared to break the mood.

"What was that all about?"

Connor rubbed his face and sighed, "Who knows?"

"Do they always act that strange?" Murphy asked Mary

"Sometimes. If ya say or do something it can suddenly trigger a sever change in their mood."

They looked at her questioningly, so she elaborated on the strange incident at the front desk last night. It didn't help, it actually only made more questions form in the boys minds. It wasn't until their Da spoke quietly that his children remembered he was even in the room.

"Ya have to respect another's past."

They looked at him in the same confused manner; it was Mary who caught on "you know something…what?"

"They gave me leve to say it but I don' think it's my place. " he hesitated.

"Well if they let ya, then…" Mary pushed

"Fine, but only if ya' lids manage to behave yer selves from here on out?" he questioned them with his gaze, when they all nodded he continued. "Now once upon a time, those two girls were just average college students. Just out a high school, they had big dreams and sweet hopes. They went to a fair, and attracted some unwanted attention. These boys kept hasslin' them, and they chased the girls to a bad neighbor hood. Those girls were terrified, and in their fear they chanced an escape through that place. They were picked up and taken. Some psycho-killer in the makin'. Now apparently this bastard liked them so much he kept them. He locked 'em in his basement. With not but books and each other for company, the girls lived on. Through pain, torture, rape, and murder, these poor girls became playthings, living on the whim of a madman." He had to stop, there was so much emotion, so much rage it constricted his vocal chords. He looked at his children. Mary had her hands over her mouth terrified; the boys had similar looks of sheer malice written on their faces.

"Now they never told me just how they escaped, or what they had to endure. All I know is that those girls are the bravest one to ever walk the earth, and if I ever find the sick bastard that did that to them, I'll send him to judgment table me self!" he was shaking from the anger. His heart was pounding, his blood pressure going through the roof, soon his monitor started to beep, the next thing everyone knew he was convulsing and his monitor became erratic. Mary screamed and the boys ran to get nurses. People filed into the room and moved around trying to find what was going on. Jasmine and liliana ran into the room and pushed people out of the way.

"His blood pressure is way too high!"

The monitor beeps didn't stop

"Help me put him out!"

BeepBeepBeepBeep

"Why the fuck is it so high?"

BeepBeepBeepBeep

"Stop him before he swallows his tongue!"

BeepBeepBeepBeep

"Too much tension!"

BeepBeepBeepBeep

"Da!"

BeepBeepBeepBeep

"Da calm down!"

BeepBeepBeepBeep

"He needs more oxygen!"

BeepBeepBeepBeep

"Get his heart rate down!"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"DADDY!"


	5. Playa'

The lights in the hospital suddenly seemed to mock the McManus with their brightness. Anyone in the near vicinity seen smiling was viewed as itching for a fight. Several times Mary had to break into hysterics to keep the boys in their seats. When their Da had gone into cardiac arrest, they could do not but fear the worst. But Jasmine Arroyo and Liliana Bancroft were attending him; Mary seemed soothed by this. When questioned she told her brothers,

"This hospital is halfway between south Boston and the docks. We get injuries of every kind from people of every kind. And in the time that they've been working here, Jay and Lili haven't lost a single patient. " She took great solace in the fact that they were seeing to her father's wounds. If it were any other doctor she would be a nervous wreck, having waited a good few hours already. But Mary knew he was in very capable hands, so she sat and waited. After nearly pacing a hole in the holes and seeing it did not in fact further the process, her brothers dejectedly sat on either side of her. Connor protectively wrapped an arm around her. She leaned against him glad that he had taken to her so fast, she was scared he wouldn't like her, or he wouldn't accept her. Murphy she learned was just not good with people, that little escaped in her Da's room proved that.

"Murphy?" she asked quietly

He looked at her and shifted over so he could look at her directly.

"What were you doing in the room?" At his confused look she added, "Jasmine?"

He actually flushed, all the color drained from his face. He licked his dry lips.

Connor turned to look at him fully, and raised his eyebrows in expectancy.

Murphy cleared his throat, "Well, uh…" he looked up and saw his two siblings looking at him. He realized that even if his father lived, he'd be going back to Ireland; these two are all he had, if he couldn't share with them, what did he have? "Ya'r my family, and I love ya', the both of ya'. Now try to be patient and understand. Fer me."

He tried to explain to them the feeling of loss he'd been experiencing. Connor looked astounded when he learned how his brother felt. And Mary only nodded her head in understanding.

"…I honestly don' know what I'm feeling right now. All I know is when I'm around her; I get this uncontrollable burning in me heart. Me stomach flips, and me mind is foggy. I can't think straight, she makes me feel things I've only ever read about….and tha' was cause me ex made me read those trashy novels girls religiously moon over." He shook his head; "I don't know what's goin' on in me head."

Connor looked away thoughtfully and mused. Much of what Murphy was saying had been on his mind and in his heart as well. He looked up when Mary nudged him in the ribs.

"Sorry wha' was that?" He asked

" I said, 'do ya feel the same?' "

He looked to Murphy and then to Mary, how did she know that? His mouth was open slightly and his brows were knit together. "How…"

" Ya Boys are twins, did ya' forget that? If one o' ya' is feeling something chances are the other is too. Ya'r look just confirmed it." She looked at Murphy now, "Now it sounds to me, like you boys, are lonely." She turned to Connor, "when was the las' time you had a girl?" He searched his memory. It had been a while since he'd enjoyed female companionship.

"Murph, sounds to me like yer biological clock is tickin' like this" She stomped her foot against the linoleum.

" So ya think I just need to get laid?" He asked confused

"No love. You need a wife. How many nameless faceless women have you taken to yer bed? How many stayed the next day? How Many girlfriend have ya had that lasted more than a month?"

He looked away ashamed. He didn't want to demean himself by answering. He knew that he had tendencies to get tired of girls quickly. He couldn't help it; he was restless.

She turned to Connor, "Same to you. You may be more silent with yer feelin's but that don' mean they're not there. When was the last tie ya were even interested in a girl?"

It was Connors turn to look away. In truth he had never had a girlfriend really. He'd of course had his share of women. But he never liked any to keep around for while. They were momentary distractions. Murphy had more tolerance if they satisfied him enough. Connor remembered being duly impressed when Murphy had a girlfriend for three weeks. That was the record. They had never come close to meeting it again, let alone breaking it. Mary was right; the loneliness was starting to bother them.

"So what? We need to go out and get married?" Connor asked

"Well, we all know Murphy has a thing for the good Dr.Arroyo. But what about you, any pursuits?"

He nodded slightly. "let me guess," Mary asked, "Liliana?"

They both looked amazed yet again.

"Oh boys," she sighed," When will you learn? Look, if Murphy likes Jasmine, which by the way is expected, then its kind of inferred that you'd like Lili, which is another natural match by the by."

"Why is that?" Connor Asked

"Well, for Murphy because she is the wild one. She's perfect for him. She's a lady in the street; she'd be quiet and submissive. Ya see her, she just an average girl ya'd never look twice at. But I'd put money on how freaky she'd be behind closed doors."

Murphy felt himself heat at the prospect.

"And fer you Connor, because I'm guessing you take the wild ones to bed?" He blushed but nodded his head. "You've never been with a lady that's why. She got a natural air about her; she's simplistic. I bet you like the city. Going out to bars and dancing and eating out." He nodded again getting used to her telling him things about himself. "See so does she."

"Why?" Murphy asked grimacing

"I don' know, but Jay hates it. She's always wants to go out to picnics where there's nature. That's why she wants to go to Ireland so bad, the green rolling hills. She wants to get married there." Mary looked at the amazed look on Murphy's face. He said quietly, "So do I."

"I believe gentlemen, the dictionary defines this as fate." She said looking at both of them.

They all sat in silence after that. Each contemplating their own thoughts. Mary wondering about their Da, and each boy thinking on his respective love life, or lack there of. Finally Murphy shook his head,

"Bullshit. Fuck that."

"Language please boys." Jay tiredly said as she and Lili trudged over to the trio.

They were wearing blue scrubs and they looked terrible. Lili was nearly swaying and Jay was unconsciously righting her. Their eyelids drooped and their voice held a haggard tone to it.

"How is he?" Murphy took Jay by the elbow by the arm and led her to a seat. She slouched and threw her arm over her face, openly leaving her mouth exposed.

Connor got up for Lili; she gave a small smile and took it happily. She leaned her head against Jasmine and they sat in silence for a few seconds. Thinking they fell asleep Mary was going to raise her voice and ask again, but before she could there was a silencing finger on her lips. Mary jumped slightly at the unperceived movement from Lili.

"Just give us a minute will you?"

So the three were silent for no more than thirty minutes. After which Jasmine sat forward and rubbed her face, Lili scratched her head and cleaned sleep fro her eyes.

"Okay," Jay's voice was husky from the very short nap. "Yer Da is resting. He went into cardiac arrest, we couldn't get t he blood pressure down fast enough, and it was too much for his heart. We came quickly enough to help…"she trailed off and tried to awaken her sleeping mind.

"What-how did you help?" Connor asked

Lili, who was still leaning against jay, sat up and put her face in her hands. "When someone goes into cardiac arrest, its when there's a sudden cessation of normal heart functions, it blocks proper circulation. So to help we would have to" she cleared her throat, "hook him up to a machine to help pump his heart until he's strong enough to do it on his own."

At the look on the children's face this was not the good news they were hoping to hear. At seeing they really couldn't help, Jay slowly stood up, and when Lili didn't join her willing, jay reached adown and pulled her to her feet. She nodded to the McManus' in turn and made her way slowly to the locker room.

* * *

They slowly made their way down the hall way and through a set of swinging doors. Turning left they entered the locker room and quickly spun their combinations. They each pulled out sets of clothes.

"So. That was long." Lili said tiredly

"Yep."

Lili looked over at her sister. No amount of blood could make her more of a sister. Biological technicalities be damned, Jasmine was her sister. She watched loving as she changes, when she pulled off her scrub top, she wore a tank top that stopped near the bottom of her ribs. It was black like all her other clothes. Jasmine turned to get her black t-shirt. Lili had to stop her self from gasping out loud. There were some nasty looking scars on her back. And a tattoo, it looked almost home made, but it couldn't have been, it was too well done. It was on the back of her neck. It was three black lines, the first looked almost like a J, the second, which was the shortest line, looked like that, a line; and the third was a longer version of the first. Jasmine pulled her hair up I a messy bun exposing her neck. Now being able to fully see it, Lili recognized this as the Japanese symbol for the word 'River'. Lili wondered where she got it. They had been together non-stop (so as not to be alone) since the …incident…and she would have remembered if she got a tattoo.

" Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Jasmine paused in pulling on her tight black t-shirt. "You can ask me anything, you know that." Her gaze on Lili was questioning and confused. Lili looked away. Should she ask about it?

"When-" her voice broke and tears formed in her eyes. "When…._he_…took you…into the back room…when it was your turn...what…."she trailed off unable to finish.

Jasmine's eyes grew hard. When they were taken, the man had liked them both for different reasons. He like d to make Lili scream, and she drew her strength form Jasmine. So every once and a while, he would go to the basement, and pull one of them out. Jasmine would hear Lili scream, she would run to the stairs and bang on the door and scream, but it never helped or did anything. When he pulled Jasmine out, he would talk to her sometimes. He would ask her questions about herself, and analyze her answers. Her Name was Jasmine Bryne Arroyo. Jasmines father was Mexican and her Mother was European. They met while her father was touring with the military and her mother was seeing different countries.

Her mother liked the belief of fate naming things. So when jasmine was born, she took outside and told her," name yourself." Jasmine looked around at the world, and reached out, she pulled a jasmine flower from her mother hair, holding it she slept. Whenever she would cry, her mother gave the flower to her and it would calm her down. So her mother named her jasmine. Bryne was a river in Donegal, Ireland. It was the river where she dropped her scarf, she followed it and it ran her into Jasmines father. Arroyo was her father's name. All this seemed to intrigue _him_. He would call her pet names like 'flower child'. He thought a river was very good symbol for her, she could be calm and rather soothing, but at then again she could be raging and swiftly flowing, and if you don't mind your self, you'd be swept away.

He often told her when he had her tied to the chair and he was making his plans for his next victim, about how he liked to brand his property. He liked everyone to know what was his, but he thought it gaudy to have something like a name. He was an artist; he liked beauty. So one day he held and tied her down, and gave her a tattoo that 'suited' her. After that…. she shivered. He found Jasmine to be beautiful. When they were down in the basement, while Liliana slept, Jasmine would put food crumbs in her bedding and on her face. Liliana would be covered in bugs and scabies, and scratch them. She nearly tore up her pretty face. He never liked her for that, so his ministrations were directed toward Jasmine.

What happened in that room was a nightmare. She and Liliana never spoke of it. That was the only thing they didn't know about each other, what happened in that room stayed in that room. Jasmine was more than ashamed of the things he made her do. He played sick games, and did terrible things to innocent people. It disgusted Jasmine that she played a part in that. The things she had to endure…. she never wanted anyone to know about them. She didn't tell Lili, and she didn't tell the police. Because of the bites and how weak she was, Lili stayed in the hospital while Jasmine often stopped in to help the investigation. But when they asked her to testify what he did to her, what he made her do in that room. She couldn't. And from her weakness, he was the death penalty. Right at that moment he was sitting pretty in a maximum-security prison. He had leave to get on the Internet, and the library. Jasmine never told Lili. How could she? Lili thought him dead, so she moved on. She has a life, and whenever Jasmine gets down about her nightmares and strange phobias, Lili tries to soothe her by telling her it's over. He's dead. That only upset her more. Lili thought that since he was gone there was no harm in sharing experiences. Lili even still refuses to tell Jasmine about her own time the room, but she was curious about jasmine's.

When Lili asked about her time, her heart froze. She couldn't tell her. So instead Jasmine stiffly and exasperatedly replied, "We've talked about this Lils. What happened….it never happened." She gave her a pointed look. "understand?"

Lili nodded and looked own at her feet. "Where'd you get that tattoo?" she asked when Jasmine had finally finished changing.

"At a parlor."

"When? I can't remember when we-"

" 'We' didn't. I went when you were in the hospital, remember my I-wanna-be-a-bad-girl phase."

Lili giggled, "Yeah, that was embarrassing."

"Hey!" Jasmine playfully punched her arm.

They walked back out to the waiting room but found it empty.

"Wonder where they all went?" lili asked to no one in particular.

"Mary and her brothers went to see the Da." Jay supplied

"How do you know?"

Jay nodded over to the hall where their father's room was located; there stood a couple of interns giggling at whatever the brothers told them. Murphy put his arm on the wall behind one and leaned in close to her face. She flushed and looked away not really turning him but trying to play coy. He saw through this, and ran his knuckle across her cheek and then placed a gossamer kiss upon it. Connor was working well with his too. Lili rolled her eyes and Jasmine scoffed disgusted.

They made there way over. The interns looked over to see two beautiful women. One wearing a half tank top and cargo pants. All black, the other one wearing jeans and half tank top as well. They didn't seem anything special so the girls continued on with their flirtations.

Jasmine cleared her throat and stood with her arms crossed and her back straight. She towered over the intern. Lili casually leaned back against the doorway.

"If you are quite finished, you can go make a star bucks run."

The intern looked intimidated, she cowered slightly but didn't want to loose face in front of Murphy, so she gave Jay attitude.

"Who the fuck are you!" her voice on quivered slightly

"I'm the bitch that's about to kick your skinny ass, unless you put one foot in front of the other and take your self to star bucks!"

"What!" the other girl came to her friend's aid. Stepping around Connor she made her way toward Jasmine, then she saw her bag and read the Nametag. Realizing they could loose all their credit with just one word from her she rushed in between them.

"What would you like?"

"Two strawberry fruit smoothies." Lili just as casually said

The girl grabbed her sputtering friend and tried to explain to her on the way.

"Hey I could use some coffee," Murphy said facing Jasmine

"Yeah? Maybe you should've put that out there while you making out with my intern."

"Awww," Murphy reached out to stroke her cheek. "Jealous of her?"

"I pity her," she said smacking his hand and walking away into his Da's room.

Connor laughed and Lili just smirked. He sputtered in confusion. Lili walked over and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "You didn't expect o get by on your charm forever did you? Now that she knows what you're playing, she's out to win the game."

With that she walked into the room. He just looked to Connor who was still laughing at him. He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Way to go…Playa'!"


End file.
